The heist.
the heist. is the eighteenth-episode in My Virtual Escape and overall the Season 3 finale. Uploaded on StoryFire on April 25h, 2018 and uploaded onto YouTube on April 27th, 2018. Synopsis TEAM PIECE OF SHIT RAID SOLOMON'S HOUSE IN A FATAL SEASON FINALE — With no hope left to lose, Isaac and Rebekah end up in the hardest choice of their lives, and death comes to one of them. Meanwhile, Arachnid is left with no choice and raids Solomon's house to stop Solomon and the Brotherhood once and for all. Plot Isaac and Rebekah refuse to kill Solomon and argue that there has to be another way, angering Arachnid. Arachnid still wants to kill Solomon and blames Rebekah for Isaac's refusal, but Isaac rebukes him and tells him about meeting the little girl playing Solomon and the promise he made to her. Both Isaac and Rebekah berate Arachnid for his selfish attitude and the fact that he would go even as far as killing a little girl to get his wish. Isaac believes this is because "he never actually felt love before." Arachnid replies that he loves the game, it's the only thing he has, and he "will" get to Haven; not wanting to be lectured after coming so far, he adds "it's kill or be killed." Rebekah then tells him that if he kills everyone off, he will have no one to play the game with. Arachnid replies that it's all endless simulation game and nothing really matters. Both Isaac and Rebekah do agree that it's all just a game but not with the game's consequences, and then assume that Arachnid is high on XP. However, Isaac gets upset when Arachnid then says, "life is all just a game." Rebekah then suggests they make Solomon take off her helmet and quit instead. Isaac agrees to it, but Arachnid resents the idea and tells them that E.V.E. goes against everyone's nature. Isaac questions Arachnid on whether or not he knows what the game is really for. Arachnid criticizes Isaac's soft side, but Isaac loses it and silences him by telling him what he has been through and that he knows nothing about what that is like and his mission to win, even to the point where Isaac points a gun to his head. Arachnid remains speechless as a result and Isaac then stands down under Rebekah's request. However since he has a funeral to go to, Isaac decides they go to Solomon's the next night and Rebekah agrees. Before she leaves, Isaac once again asks if he might get her address but gets her obvious refusal. Isaac turns around and a smurking Arachnid reminds him that he doesn't run this team and says his compassion will be his biggest downfall. Then Isaac leaves. The next day, Isaac and Joseph leave after attending Mary II's funeral at a church. One of Mary's old friends tries to comfort him, but she mentions his sister-in-law, Isaac, having been through enough, shoves it back down her throat. She then tells him off and Isaac flips her off behind her back. Isaac then sees her holding his father's hand and angerly gets in the car. Joseph says goodbye to her, gets in the car, drives home with a weeping Isaac. When they arrives home, Isaac confronts Martha, believing that she is reason for the death of his step-mother. Isaac tells her that Mary didn't die from cancer or any kind heart or body failure, but from taking painkillers. Realizing Martha didn't know that Mary passed away, he asks her if she either killed Mary or had her kill herself, but Martha replies that she choose to do it herself. Isaac doesn't believe her and, disappointed she would take part in such an act after everthing he's doing to take care of her, tells her he wants her out of the house. However when Martha tells him that he is all she has, Isaac instead asks her to just let him be for a while since he has too much going on. Martha apologizes when Isaac heads back to his room, but he is then stopped when Joseph calls him to come out. Knowing that Isaac was gone for so many days (because he was transported to Jesse Ridgway's world) and wasn't there when Mary died, Joseph questions about it. Isaac replies that he really doesn't know, but Joseph doesn't believe him and berates him for not being there and blaming it on Martha instead of himself. Before heading back to his room, Isaac stops and becomes ashamed of himself after his father tells him that it's all his fault "again." Isaac then goes back inside his room and puts on his V.R. helmet. Meanwhile, Gingy has become unconscious after consuming a numerous amount of XP, but he now has the rank of double "??" question mark as a result. The Servant grabs a small portion of XP from the stack and leaves. Malachi continues laughing over the deal Isaac made with him and the next day, Solomon and Gingy (in real life) head out in a forest with their V.R. helmets and get ready to play. In E.V.E., Gingy backs at their headquarters where Solomon is waiting for him. The boss becomes shocked when Gingy shows him the double "??" question mark on his wrist. Isaac arrives at Arachnid's house where he and Rebekah are waiting for him and the three prepare to carry out their plan. Malachi now has a rank of double "XX" on his wrist. Solomon replaces A.D.A.M. with Gingy for bodyguard. Arachnid hands Isaac and Rebekah a few XP before the trio leave. At his headquarters, Solomon gives a few XP to Jesus, A.D.A.M. and Gingy and all four consume it. Characters *Isaac *Rebekah *Samantha (Aka Solomon) *Abraham *Joseph *Malachi *Mary (mentioned) *Michael *Gingy *Corey *Martha *Sarah Cunningham (mentioned) *Noah (mentioned) *A.D.A.M *Debbie Locations *Church *Abraham's House *Joseph's House *Solomon's House Trivia *This is one of the episodes to kill a ton of main characters by far out of any other episodes. *This is the Season 3 end episode. :*After this episode aired online Season 4 was announced to be the last season of this series. *This episode brings back Corey or (Longbags) from THE DEVIL INSIDE and brings down mostly every Solomon gang member to be killed besides Gingy. *This episode has two of the most shocking deaths ever: the deaths of Rebekah and Solomon. *This is the first episode where Martha and Isaac's relationship gets destroyed as she gets caught for causing Mary's death in Double-cross. Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Season Finales